


At Last

by badlaralaufey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlaralaufey/pseuds/badlaralaufey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You train with Bucky and develop a rather special bond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You loved training with Bucky. Ever since you arrived at the tower, he has taught you with patience and dedication. Now he was your designated trainer, supervising your regimen that would help you qualify to go on missions with the Avengers. Natasha had brought you here. You had saved her life after a nasty altercation left her close to bleeding out, and you, a random Good Samaritan with trauma skills, saved her on the street. Her experience led her to bring you here, and have you pledge to provide your services to the Avengers after you finished your medical training.

Of course Nat had been an obvious choice for your trainer at first, and that’s who Tony wanted you paired with; you had history, you were comfortable with her and you trusted each other. But from the moment you first encountered him, it was as though Bucky understood you completely. There was a similarity in your styles that was undeniable. Strong and steady, quiet and effective. It was the smartest decision for your future with the group, because you would learn the most from him. He could read your body like a clock, precisely anticipating your movements and thought process, helping you to understand how to manipulate it at will. 

You were close outside of the training arena, always getting into trouble together. You especially bonded over taking care of Steve. Steve had helped you out of a pretty desperate situation a while back, and you spent a lot of time trying to look out for him the way he had done for you. Bucky especially admired that about you, how wonderfully you treated his best friend, and everyone in the tower, for that matter. He liked that you seemed motivated by your genuinely altruistic nature, not by a desire for people to like you or for recognition. 

Once you entered his training arena though, he was laser focused on teaching you. The chemistry between you was so palpable, the others had made comments about you two just getting it over with and fucking each other’s brains out. Only Tony had been that explicit, but the sentiment was the same from everyone. Although it was frustrating at times, his dedication to genuinely training you made him even sexier. 

That evening, during a particularly savage training session Bucky had you sparring on the ground as he worked with you on grappling techniques, and you had almost had too much. He had pinned you down and slowly, confidently assured you that you could escape his hold, and you felt a familiar rush of arousal wash over your core. It shook your focus. You whimpered audibly as Bucky held you there with your arm behind your back, sitting over you as you faced the mat, holding you so it hurt just enough to motivate you. He leaned forward so that his lips almost touched your neck and growled in your ear, “You are not helpless, (y/n). Remember what I showed you.” He says your name like he’s tasting the word. 

His hot breath ghosting over your skin finished you, and you felt the wetness between your legs push to the forefront of your mind. You couldn’t decide if he was doing this to train you better, to improve your ability to focus, or if it was a momentary lapse in his usually unwavering self-control. Either way, Bucky had successfully distracted you from your escape. Once you had tapped and admitted defeat, he pulled you to your feet and sent you on your way. You were obviously worked up and he fucking knew it.

You left without saying anything and returned to your little apartment within the tower, desperate for a shower. You stripped your shorts and tank top off, cursing yourself for how your mind just left the building when Bucky spoke to you... You wanted him to use his incredible skill for reading your body to fuck you better than you’ve ever been fucked before. You hop in the shower, quickly getting to it as you hummed and eventually sang out loud to yourself, shamelessly, as you always did.  
“…At last, my love has come along…” your voice was smoky and rich with passion. “My lonely days are over..” It was a typical feature of your shower karaoke, but the sultriness that overcame you really suited this song. So you let it belt. “and life is like a song! Oh yeah..” 

Bucky heard. He was just outside the door, attempting to bring you your favorite headband that you dropped in your hurry to flee the man who made you so wet. He stopped and listened to your lovely voice sing a song that he had never heard, as each line dripped with a lustiness he had also never heard... 

You were absolutely intoxicating him. He had gotten a bit carried away with his gesture earlier while on top of you, he thought, knowing he had interfered with your ability to focus. But your luscious body had interfered with his ability to focus. He had felt your soft skin beneath him, felt your ass wiggle as you tried to break free from him, and he couldn’t help it. He hoped you hadn’t felt his hard cock against your back as he straddled you. His massive erection was the only reason he had let you tap and leave for the day. He heard the shower stop, just as you finished your song.

You exited the shower and dried yourself off haphazardly. You left the bathroom, heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. On your couch, directly in front of your fully naked form, sat your gorgeous trainer. He stood, and your face flushed red as he strode toward you, silently but with purpose. You spoke as you made a pathetic effort to cover yourself with your hands, “I’m sorry about earlier I just…wasn’t able to...please don’t be mad at…” 

He reaches you before you can finish your sentence. He knows you’re distressed about your recent struggle to focus, but he’s here to claim his responsibility for it. “I have something for you, doll” he says matter of factly. You see your headband in his hand and reach for it, but he tosses it effortlessly to your bag without breaking eye contact with you. Still staring into your soul, he moves to pick you up and sets you on the couch. You gasp, mouth half open in disbelieve. Leaning down to you, he reaches for your chin with his metal hand. He relishes how you never flinch from it. He brings his face close to yours, his lips close to yours, hesitating just before they meet to take in how lovely your face looks, how dreamy your expression of desire and disbelief reads. 

He finally kisses you, exactly as he trains you- strongly and passionately. As he licks into your mouth, you whimper slightly and part your legs without realizing what you’ve done. He moves between your open thighs. His metal hand still cupping your face, his flesh hand tucks a small strand of hair behind your ear before he breaks the kiss to let his eyes roam your body. You were devastatingly beautiful like this, he thought.

Your nipples stand erect, your pussy glistens with the relentless arousal he caused you earlier. He pauses only to remove his training gloves before his hands explore your body. Almost as soon as he started touching you, he stops and kneels before you, still staring salaciously into your eyes. He opens your legs wide and you feel deliciously at his mercy. You may not have been helpless earlier, but you definitely were now. He brings his flesh hand between your thighs and samples the wetness he’s created. You moan wantonly as his fingers brush your clit on the way down to your entrance. He brings his metal hand to provide pleasure to your aching clit as his right hand finds your slick hole.  
He looks just as focused as when he trains you as he teases his long thick forefinger around your entrance, causing you to close your eyes and buck your hips closer to his face. He looks up at you and says “(y/n)” huskily to demand your attention; you look him in the eye as he plunges his finger into your tightness. You cry out feeling how reactive your body is to his touch. His left hand circles and rubs your clit delicately as he fingers your cunt with expert precision. His fingers alone make you feel things you had no idea your body was capable of. 

Once he’s shown you what he can do with his hand, he replaces his metal arm with his lips around your clit. Reaching his left hand up to caress your breasts, he licks you carefully, dragging his tongue back and forth across your sensitive bundle of nerves. He removes his finger from your slit, replacing his flesh finger with two of his metal ones, knowing they will pleasure you even more. His cock is painfully hard but all he focuses on is your enjoyment. His flesh hand pinches one of your nipples, then the other. You moan desperately, “Bucky…Bucky..” and tangle your fingers in his gorgeous hair. 

He looks up at you as he licks a stripe from your full entrance up to your needy clit, circling it a few times, his tongue soft like velvet against you. You watch him hardly believing what is happening. His eyes drive you wild; you can feel his gaze set your insides on fire. Your moans become louder and your breathing more rapid as you tangle your fingers in his thick hair …you chant his name like it’s a holy prayer for your only chance at salvation.

Suddenly he stops licking, removing his fingers from you as you feel the closeness of your release slip away. You whimper pathetically at the loss of his skillful touch. He stands up, looking down at you, takes your hands in his as you look at him worriedly. He speaks to you hungrily, “(Y/n), I’m going to lie down, and you’re going to sit on my face. I think you’ll feel better about what happened earlier if you come on my tongue.” He knew the effect his words would have on you, and he fucking loved it. You mouth hangs open and you nod intently. He picks you up as though you weigh nothing and sets you on your feet, then gracefully strips his shirt off as he walks to your bedroom. His body is so gorgeous; you lick your lips as you watch the muscles in his lower back tense as he moves. He’s a work of fucking art. His hard-on visible through his low slung combat pants leaves little to the imagination, his size was obviously enormous, and it made your mouth water.

He lays down on your bed and motions for you to straddle him, “C’mere, doll”. Hardly believing that this beautiful man was lying on your bed, your body being the recipient of his undivided attention, you shyly place your legs on either side of his chest and slowly move upward, almost afraid to go all the way to your destination. He grabs your hips and pulls you up to his face abruptly, positioning your dripping pussy above his hot mouth. Bucky replaces his metal fingers, now three of them, inside you where they belonged, and resumes worshiping your swollen clit with his tongue. He keeps his flesh hand on your ass to keep you from moving as you quickly reach your peak.  
You instinctively ride his face as the pressure grows within you. He lets you bounce up and down on his rigid metal fingers as he closes his lips around your clitoris, feeling your hips shake as you lose control. His nails dig into your ass as he clutches you with his right hand. You shake and scream as your orgasm washes over you. Bucky reads your body and pulls your hips down so that his whole mouth meets your sex, as you moan uncontrollably, probably alerting the whole tower floor to your pleasure. You come hard around his fingers and on his mouth, just as he instructed.

You collapse beside him, more satisfied than you have ever felt in your entire life and shivering with exertion. Bucky wiped his face and wrapped his arm around you, kissing the top of your head, panting from his own exertion. Your already strong bond with the gorgeous soldier seemed absolutely solid now. “Thank you Buck…” you whispered adorably, barely audible as he stroked your hair. You turned into his body, resting your head on his bare chest as you quickly drifted into the most peaceful sleep you’ve had in as long as you can remember.


	2. Chapter 2

You dozed off for just a few minutes, your head on Bucky’s chest and his arms wrapped around you tightly. You awoke from your cat nap as he stroked your cheek with his cool metal hand. He had just held you as you recovered from your earth shattering orgasm. You stretched sleepily, then suddenly alert as to how bare you were. The lusty daze had cleared from your mind and you were naked in front of your mentor, and he had just had his face buried between your thighs. The way Bucky gave you butterflies compelled you to feel modest, and you covered yourself with your soft sheets.

His eyes roamed all over you, like he was honestly too enthralled with your body to focus on just one lovely spot. You finally spoke. “That was...thank you, I feel amazing.” Bucky nodded “You needed it, baby girl. You needed to be taken care of.” You bite your lip, feeling the wetness rush back between your legs at his words. This man cared about you deeply and you were the luckiest girl alive for that reason. This gorgeous, brave, brilliant man was happy to give you all the pleasure in the world. And fuck, was he qualified to give it to you.

It was like he could sense your arousal at his words. He spoke again “Are you ready for me to teach you something new?” You were not the least bit skeptical, just curious and ridiculously turned on. You nodded enthusiastically. “Sit on my lap, doll”. You straddled his naked body on command as he lay back on the bed. He was rock hard. You felt his hardness against you as you delicately pressed your dripping cunt down on him. Bucky knew his cock was larger than any normal man’s, its girth was huge and he had to be at least 10 inches long, if you were to guess. “I know this might hurt baby girl, but I know you’re dripping wet for me so I think you’ll stretch for me just fine.” You swallowed hard, knowing how badly you wanted it but also intimidated by the size.

“I’m going to help you slide down on my dick, and I’ll support your hips so you don’t take me deeper than you’re able to.” Christ this man is perfect, you thought. You placed your hands on his firm chest and leaned forward as he positioned the broad tip of his cock at your entrance. You started to sink down on it as he gripped your hips strongly, trying not to hurt you. The tip alone stretched you more than you’d ever felt before. You let out a loud and involuntary cry of pleasure. Bucky bit his lip, his self control holding steady as always. He wanted to shove his huge cock all the way inside your little cunt and watch the shocked expression on your face as you tried to accommodate him. But he knew there would be plenty of time for that, and he continued to let you adjust to his massiveness. “You’re taking me so well, baby. Do you know how long I’ve been wondering how great your tight little pussy would feel around my cock?”

You moaned in response, feeling a rush of wetness at his words. And with that, he eased in further. He hurt you so nicely. The way he stretched you was heavenly. He reached a hand up to brush the hair out of your face, and he traced your bottom lip with his fingers. You opened your mouth and he let you suck his fingers. Once you had his fingers in your mouth you let your body fully relax and you sank down on his giant cock until it filled you to the hilt. 

He breathed in sharply, gripping your hip and pulling his fingers from your lips to grab a fist full of your hair. He pulled your face down to meet his, kissing you softly as his dick filled you completely. Still grabbing a fist full of your hair and holding your face an inch from his, he asks “Are you ready, Y/N?” You whispered “Bucky yes…please”. He grips your hips again and as he looks in your eyes he tells you to ride him. So you do. You start slowly grinding up and down on his shaft, building speed as you felt his enormous cock hit all your sweet spots. 

He ran his hands all over your body, slowly beginning to meet your thrusts and hitting deep as he could go. “You think you can handle me baby girl? Think you can take my cock if I take control?” he panted at you. You moaned loudly and nodded before he flipped you on your back. He pressed your knees above your head and pounded you deep and hard. You were screaming and squirming underneath him, never having felt anything as pleasurable as this. 

He watched your face contort with ecstasy as he fucked into you without holding back. He reached his metal hand between you, stroking your clit steadily while his other hand supported his body weight. You felt yourself overcome with bliss, your eyes fluttering. He felt your pussy tighten even more around him and knew you were on the verge of coming hard. He sucked at your nipples as he continued to stroke you. You came hard again, this time on his tremendous cock. You screamed his name shamelessly and clawed at his back while he pounded you through your orgasm.

Once he saw you were coming down from your euphoria, he gave you one last deep thrust before pulling his dick out of you. “Now sweet girl, I gotta come down your throat. I know you want to taste me.” You did. You wanted to swallow his hot come. 

You sat up and knelt down to suck his cock clean of your juices. You focused on the tip, sucking it sweetly as Bucky bit his lip and stared down at you. You assumed learning to take his whole cock in your mouth would be another lesson for another day, and used your hand to pump the rest. With how he had been fucking you and the feeling of your velvety tongue lapping at his dick, it didn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm. He had a fist full of your hair again and pushed his cock as deep as it would go. You choked, eyes watering, feeling your throat and mouth fill up with a huge load of hit hot seed. He let you go and immediately kissed your forehead as you swallowed the mouth full of come he had given you. 

Once you both caught your breath, you took a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. You had never known passion like this. “I’m going to take care of you, y/n, you know that right?” You nodded again, feeling overwhelmed with happiness. You’d find your voice again, but for the moment no words were necessary. This wonderful man had satisfied you thoroughly and you were nothing but content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long to put up. Just went through a nasty breakup and so I am now full of dirty ideas to write down. Hope you guys enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if y'all like this! It's my first work and I'd like to continue it...especially if it's well received! -LL


End file.
